


Haze

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten is lost in his own misery watching a planet consumed in fire when who he needs most appears before him amidst the chaos of destruction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

He walked around in a haze, a dream-like state that was no dream but more like purgatory. He could see, hear, taste, touch and smell but not feel. It was as if every emotion was encapsulated and locked up in some dark recess of his mind. Every day he went through the motions, save the world, defend the innocent and right the wrongs. There was a hospital, Martha Jones, Shakespeare, New Earth, fire, death, the Family of Blood, the Master, Jack, loss and pain. Yet, none of that touched that small piece of himself locked away in that dark corner. The joy and wonder he once felt oh so long ago with Her was lost to him. After another planet saved from the seemingly never ending line up of evil dictators or terrorists, he found himself on a moon long since abandoned by most sentient species.

It was an old place were the ancients once paused amongst their journeys leaving a residual energy signature as the only evidence they were here. He stood on rocky outcropping gazing out across a barren landscape. A flash in the sky briefly lit up the heavens as an asteroid impacted the surface in a explosion of fire. He watched as the white and yellow of the explosion blossomed up toward the sky. As he turned, a presence tore through his mind. Grasping his head, he fell to his knees and before him on the ground etched into the rock was a phrase that touched the very core of him, “Bad Wolf.” It was a piece of Her. Immediately, he sought out the presence that had ghosted across his mind. The ground was trembling and the fire from the meteor was spreading across the sky. “No,” he whispered. “Not yet.” He raced to his Tardis as the landscape seemed to disintegrate around him. The sky was on fire, howling winds were raging and the air was filled with dust and debris pelting him almost grasping at him in one final attempt to thwart him from the possibility of finding one small glimmer of hope.

As he reached the Tardis and chaos and destruction was raging around him, one image burned itself into his very soul. A girl with golden hair whipping in the wind, dressed in a shade of blue that bespoke of her connection to his beloved blue box and who stood before him now, outlined in the golden glow of planetary destruction. He paused in awe as she smiled at him and he felt the painful haze of his existence without her swept away. His salvation from the darkness was here. “Rose,” he gasped as they embraced, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them. No further words were necessary between them as they walked hand and hand back to the only home either of them wanted, one in which they were together traveling amongst time and space. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the Tardis as it should be.


End file.
